The Blue Eyes Lady
by Aure Monroe
Summary: Seria fácil ser casada com um Lorde britânico rico, elegante, bonito e de boa família, se você não fosse obrigada a isso. E mais além: ver todos os seus sonhos destruídos por uma prematura vida de dona de casa. Ella viu uma brecha de seu pesadelo particular quando se deparou com a representação viva da liberdade: Jeremy Redgrave.


- Lady Unwerth! Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas seu marido te aguarda no saguão. – A voz suave e tímida da empregada ecoou no cômodo, ocupado por um curvilíneo corpo posto frente a um espelho. A pele pálida, os enormes cabelos negros caindo em cascata pelos ombros, os lábios pintados de vermelho, assim como as unhas que tilintavam uma taça composta de vinho. Lady Unwerth subiu seu par de olhos azuis até a mulher, abrindo-lhe um sorriso cordial.

- Já vou. Obrigada, Sally. – Logo estava sozinha novamente, saboreando a bebida que descia inebriante e calorosa por sua garganta. Seria a primeira vez que sairia de casa depois de meses; graças a sua comemoração de sete anos de casamento. Caso contrário, permaneceria enclausurada como de costume. Afogada em livros, filmes, decorações e jardins. Algumas pesquisas e projetos que jamais sairiam de sua cabeça, quem dirá do papel. Ella sorria com um toque de melancolia, quando se deparava com o caos que se tornara sua vida.

Miles não pode desviar seu olhar nem por um instante quando se deparou com a mulher que descia as escadas a sua frente. Assustadoramente elegante, sensual e excêntrica. O longo vestido vermelho lhe trazia certo mistério, provocando qualquer homem a tentar adivinhar o que havia por debaixo do tecido de cetim, que lhe caia perfeitamente bem. O decote reto que desnudava seus ombros, fazendo um delicado volume nos seus braços, concordando com a longa manga que cobria até seus pulsos. O tom vermelho destacava ainda mais a pele extremamente branca de Ella, coberta por um belo colar de diamantes, que fazia par com os discretos brincos. Havia sido presente do próprio. Quando viu a peça cobrindo o busto da mulher, não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso orgulhoso.

Sentia como se aquilo fosse uma coleira; uma indicação de que ela lhe pertencia. Embora quisesse dizer o quão linda ela estava, a única coisa que saíra dos seus lábios fora a clássica demonstração de possessão, esta que já não assustava mais a jovem Lady Unwerth.

- Não havia nada melhor para te cobrir, Ella?

Ella simplesmente sorriu. Educada, e com o humor frio que sempre trazia para ele.

- Acredito que precisaremos comprar mais roupas então, querido.

Miles simplesmente fechou a cara, sem se incomodar em responder as respostas debochadas e sempre prontas da esposa.

A comemoração se dava em um enorme salão de festas, acoplado de pessoas elegantes, exibindo os melhores trajes que poderiam. A música alta não impedia as vozes e as risadas de se sobreporem, embora Ella acreditasse que nenhuma das conversas e risadas fosse tão sinceras quanto a música que tocava.

Não se tratava de uma festa de comemoração do casamento deles, e sim de uma festa banal organizada pelos empresários e sócios de Miles. Não que isso incomodasse Ella; há muito ela parara de se incomodar com a falta de romantismo e atenção por parte do marido. Contentava-se em sair e se socializar um pouco, o que, com a vida que tinha, era quase impossível. Desligou-se totalmente de seus pensamentos quando uma pequena multidão abrira um corredor para que o Lorde Unwerth e sua adorável Lady Unwerth passassem. Afinal, eram convidados de honra.

- Preciso que seja mais paciente do que costuma ser, hoje. Não me desaponte. – Miles sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto caminhavam de braços dados, cumprimentando as pessoas com um sorriso cordial e caloroso. Pelo menos essa era a intenção.

Ella não se deu ao luxo de responder. Dispensava essas instruções bobas de Miles todas as vezes que apareciam em público. "Não fale besteira" "Não fale de nossa vida pessoal" "Seja simpática" "Socialize com as mulheres" "Não tente ser mais esperta do que você é" "Não banque a inteligente". Ia daí a pior.

- Seja bem vindo, meu velho amigo! Por um instante achei que não teríamos a honra de sua presença, e quem dirá de sua adorável esposa. – Um homem que aparentava uns sessenta anos viera cumprimentá-los, estampando um enorme e sincero sorriso.

- Presenças especiais para um evento especial, Redgrave. Apresento minha esposa, Ella. – Apertou fortemente a mão de Miles, e beijou delicadamente a de Ella, mais encantado com a mulher do que devia. Era uma surpresa para todos ver Lorde Unwerth acompanhado.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Lady Unwerth. – E ele não estava brincando.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Redgrave. É uma bela festa. Deve estar orgulhoso. – O homem sorriu espatifado, assemelhando-se a um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. Até a voz lhe encantava. E os homens ao seu redor pensavam a mesma coisa. Entendiam, por fim, porque Lorde Unwerth escondia tanto sua esposa.

- Muitíssimo orgulhoso. – O homem continuaria seu discurso se não houvesse sido interrompido por uma voz atrás de si, que lhe chamara a atenção. – Ah! Lorde Unwerth, quero te apresentar ao meu primogênito, Jeremy!

Miles acompanhou o homem sem pressa alguma, olhando de uma forma bem estranha para Ella, que permanecia ao seu lado como um cachorrinho. Não que estivesse acanhada, pelo contrário. Ella sabia como ninguém se portar em público. Mas sabia muito bem dos limites impostos pelo marido, e graças a ele, ela não saia de seu lado momento algum.

- Jeremy, venha cá, garoto! – Ella riu com o tom ranzinza que o pai usava com o filho, arrastando o jovem até eles. Aparentava uns vinte anos, bem escondidos atrás de uma barba rala, um smoking de grife e o cabelo elegantemente bagunçado, refletindo a luz em suas ondas douradas. Uma criança bem atraente, Ella pensara.

- Lorde, esse aqui é meu filho, Jeremy Redgrave. Se tudo der certo, será meu herdeiro dentre alguns meses. – O sorriso orgulhoso não estava escondido nos lábios do Sr. Redgrave, pelo contrário. Combinava perfeitamente bem com o sorriso cordial e falsamente superior que o garoto estampara. Ella automaticamente quis lhe dar um soco, para ver se ele ainda manteria aquele sorriso besta. Lindo, porém, besta.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor.

Miles apertou sua mão, com uma faceta que impunha respeito. Ella conhecia aquele sorriso muito bem. Ele adorava mostrá-lo naquelas situações; onde um garoto tentava de sobrepor. Jeremy olhou Ella bem nos olhos, mas não ousou cumprimentá-la até que o próprio marido os apresentasse. O que por fim, fizera.

- Igualmente, Jeremy. Essa é minha esposa, Ella.

Ella não poupou a superioridade ao esticar sua delicada mão até ele, erguendo seu rosto como se ele fosse um súdito. Não gostava do sorriso que ele trazia nos lábios enquanto beijava sua mão, atacando-a com o olhar, tão verde quanto ela jamais havia visto. Parecia que haveria chama entre eles, de tanto que o olhar pegava fogo.

- Totalmente encantado, Lady. Bom tê-la entre nós essa noite.

- É bom estar aqui, Sr. Redgrave. – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, educado, voltando-se ao marido rapidamente.

Miles não perdeu um momento. Dividia-se entre observar o moleque a sua frente, e a sua esposa, que perfeitamente bem, colocou-o em seu lugar. Embora raramente admitisse, Miles tinha total orgulho de sua esposa. Havia escolhido a dedo.

A morena esperava o momento que ouviria uma reprovação vinda do marido. Mas não viera. Miles passou suas mãos pela cintura de Ella de forma possessiva, desfilando pelo salão com ela até um grupo de homens, que conversavam empolgadamente sobre negócios. Não que Ella não entendesse nada daquilo, porque entendia. Apenas não podia entrar na conversa. Segundo Miles, lugar de mulher era cuidado da casa, e não de negócios. Riu quando se lembrou das diversas vezes que ele repetira isso. Muito moderno, Miles... Às vezes precisava lembrá-lo que estavam em pleno século XXI.

- Preciso ir ao toillet, querido. – Depois do que pareciam horas naquela conversa, Ella levou seus lábios sutilmente ao ouvido do marido, inventando uma desculpa para sair dali. Miles olhou-a de cima a baixo, concordando com a cabeça um tanto quanto contrariado.

- Senhores, se me dão licença... – Ella despediu-se educadamente dos homens, que só faltaram colocá-la no colo para levar.

Não ficou lá para ouvir os gracejos. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para o segundo andar, alcançado por uma elegante escada de mármore, coberta por um tapete vermelho. Alcançou o banheiro no mesmo instante que a porta ao lado se abria, dando lugar para uma risada gostosa lhe atingir os ouvidos. Dois homens saiam da sala com copos na mão, gargalhando sobre alguma besteira dita. Algo sobre "peitos deliciosos". Os dois ficaram roxos quando se deram conta da presença, recolhendo-se quase que para dentro da parede. Ella subiu seu olhar aos dois, tentando prender a risada.

- Lady Unwerth! Perdão. Não era para a senhora ouvir... – Jeremy se pôs alguns passos a frente, misturando um sorriso envergonhado com o maroto. O rapaz ao seu lado aparentava ser ainda mais novo que ele, e se encolhia contra um vaso de planta ao seu lado. Quando viu que a mulher olhava para o outro garoto, Jeremy tratou de fazer as apresentações. – Esse é meu irmão mais novo, Eric.

O garoto apenas acenou de longe, sem ter nenhuma reação se não olhá-la apavorado.

- É um prazer, Sr. Redgrave. E lembre-se de só saírem da sala quando os comentários vulgares já tiverem terminado, por favor. – A mulher se retirou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, entrando no banheiro para que uma gargalhada saísse de seu peito. Como queria poder entrar na conversa idiota junto. As únicas vezes que pudera falar besteiras na vida, era quando mais nova, e bem longe de seus pais. Desde os dezesseis anos estava "prometida" à Miles, trancafiada numa escola para aprender boas maneiras, boas comidas, boas apresentações, boas, boas, boas... Teria desistido daquela maluquice se não fosse necessidade de sua família se fundir, por inteiro, aos Von Unwerth. Aquela velha desculpa do casamento por interesse. Em pleno século vinte e um! Era quase uma ironia.

Ella caminhou até a enorme pia, colocando sua bolsa sob, retirando de lá um batom e um frasquinho de perfume. Duas gotinhas lhe cobriram o pescoço, e enquanto desenhava os lábios com o batom, uma mulher surgira ao seu lado, um tanto quanto acanhada. Aparentava uns trinta anos, embora estivesse muito bem conservada. Sorriu gentilmente para Ella quando seus olhares se encontraram.

- Lady Unwerth, certo? – Falou alguns minutos depois, parando de retocar a maquiagem.

- Ella, por favor. Ella Unwerth. – A morena se afastou da pia, esticando sua mão para a outra, que não deixara de reparar nos belos diamantes que trazia nos dedos.

- Cassandra Dietrich. Meu marido é sócio do seu há algum tempo.

Um estalo se abriu na mente de Ella, que se lembrou rapidamente de quem se tratava. Era a terceira esposa que Charles Dietrich apresentava aos Von Unwerth. Isso porque tinha apenas quarenta anos. O Sr. Dietrich havia ido a sua casa algumas vezes, e lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de sua pose esnobe e galanteador.

- Sr. Dietrich, é claro! Perdão não te reconhecer! Não fomos apresentadas pelos nossos maridos, acredito eu.

- Não fomos mesmo. Digamos que os homens do recinto tendem a não apresentar ninguém a você! – Cassandra subiu um olhar curioso até ela, como quem insinuava algo. Ella sentiu que era hora de recuar. Soltou uma risadinha baixa, concordando.

- É verdade. Minha presença, pelo visto, fora uma surpresa. – Ella já ia pondo suas coisas de volta à pequena bolsa, acreditando que era hora de ir.

- Não é segredo para ninguém que Lorde Unwerth prefere andar desacompanhado.

O semblante educado de Ella se transformou juntamente com o olhar desafiador que Cassandra lhe dava. Precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para não soltar nenhuma besteira. Afinal, havia pensado em uma lista delas. Pensou em não falar nada e dar com aquela bolsa na cara da mulher. Mas também não era uma boa idéia. Então apenas sorriu.

- Não há segredos por aqui, Sra. Dietrich. Nem que o meu marido anda desacompanhado, e nem que o seu já busca uma quarta Sra. Dietrich. – Com o mais debochado tom de voz, Ella dirigiu-se a saída com toda elegância que ainda lhe restava. – Se me dá licença...

Respirou bem fundo quando saiu do banheiro. Maldita mania de se meter em confusão toda vez que saia de casa. As mulheres e o mundo a odiavam, isso era fato comprovado. Enquanto os homens da festa caiam babando em cima dela, e eram extremamente educados, as mulheres só faltavam fuzilá-la.

- Se controle, Ella, se controla... – Repôs-se antes de descer as escadas, tendo consciência da série de olhares que acompanhavam seus movimentos. Principalmente o olhar do marido. Provavelmente contara cada minuto que ela ficou fora, e reclamaria disso por uma semana. A magia do casamento! Uhul! Pensou algumas vezes em rolar daquela escada, com sorte rompia um tímpano e nunca mais ouviria as reclamações de Miles.

Mal chegara perto do marido e ele já lhe lançara um olhar ranzinza, passando-lhe a mão pela cintura de forma rude.

- Não sabia que o banheiro era à cinco andares daqui.

- Não era. Só um.

Miles não respondera. Como sempre fazia, economizava saliva com as respostas prontas que Ella sempre tinha. Sempre!

As horas se passaram, e a paciência para as conversas e as apresentações já lhe cansavam. Mesmo que vez ou outra buscasse consolo nas champagnes que lhe eram servidas pelos mais diferentes homens, não havia mais um pingo de vontade de estar ali. Menos ainda quando sentia o olhar atrevido de Jeremy Redgrave nas suas costas. Secando-a com toda sua ousadia juvenil. Seria um colírio para os olhos, e extremamente adorável, se não fosse o radar de Miles que já havia detectado o atrevimento há algum tempo. Aproximava Ella de si cada vez mais. Mantendo a linha do possível. Miles era o tipo de homem que mal tocava na mulher em público. Limitava-se a envolver seu braço, e às vezes, sua cintura. O que era quando ele estava no ápice do ciúme. Resto do tempo mantinha-se apenas ao seu lado, como uma águia.

Fora esse exato movimento que Miles fizera quando Jeremy se aproximou, entrando na conversa empolgado. Trazia a tira-colo seu irmão, Eric, que vez ou outra abria a boca para algo, mas estava tão apavorado com o casal ao seu lado, que sua cabeça ficava baixa quase que o tempo todo.

- Acredito que em breve já possa me aposentar. Meu garoto não vai te desapontar nos negócios, Lorde. Embora jovem, é esperto e inteligente! Formou-se em Cambridge há alguns meses, em direito! Número um da turma!

Sr. Redgrave não poupava elogios ao filho, que aceitava de bom grado, mantendo o sorriso debochado de sempre. Ella reagia apenas com as caretas já treinadas em casa, comentando algo vez ou outra.

- Estou torcendo para isso, Horace. Espero que essa semana mesmo já possa marcar uma reunião para discutir seus projetos, Jeremy. Estou curioso para ver se esses elogios se tratam apenas de um pai coruja, ou se de fato, há um jovem brilhante. – Miles fora educado e imparcial em seu tom de voz, não demonstrando nenhum sentimento em seu tom de voz. Ella se assustava com seu poder de atuar.

- Não sabe o quanto me deixa nervoso com essas palavras, Lorde.

Uma série de risadas foram soltas, incluindo Ella. Jeremy se surpreendeu com a primeira reação vinda da lady, olhando-a um tanto quanto curioso.

- E você, Lady, interessada em negócios, ou não faz parte de suas prioridades?

Não só Miles e Ella, como todos os homens presentes se surpreenderam com Jeremy se dirigindo a mulher. Apesar da surpresa, não fora mal recebido pelo casal.

- Sou interessada em tudo um pouco, Sr. Redgrave. Mas acredito que o talento para negócios e fortuna seja o meu marido. Contento-me em cuidar bem dele, para que ele cuide bem dos negócios. Faço minha parte. –

Jeremy sorriu. Engoliu em seco o olhar reprovador que ganhou do pai, mas totalmente satisfeito por ter arrancado algumas palavras da tão superior Lady Unwerth.

O papo durou alguns minutos até que Miles finalmente cedesse ao seu mau humor.

- Senhores, se me dão licença, vou me retirar. A reunião amanhã não vai esperar nossa festa. – Com alguns apertos de mão e sorrisos, direcionados tanto para Miles quanto para Ella, o casal se retirou. Saindo literalmente à francesa. Seu marido não era o que podíamos chamar de super simpático e super sociável. Comparecia nos eventos necessários, falava com as pessoas necessárias, e ficava o tempo necessário. Educação era seu forte.


End file.
